Segoe Fenellere
Segoe Fenellere of Ferrum is Nerora's older sister, Eras and Cybele's firstborn, and the current empress of Ferrum. Appearance Segoe appears to be in her early twenties. It is said that she is the spitting image of her father, Eras, looking similar to him with respect to his mauve eyes, an effect of Alexandria's Genesis, and messy golden hair. Spanning from elegant attires to formal ones, she wears a long, black dress collared with gold trimmings, sleeved until the base of her knuckles, and reaches past her feet. The attire parts from her thighs, exposing a breadth of skin, black satin thigh-high stockings, and silk doll shoes. Segoe ties her long hair in a high ponytail, but leaves a few medium locks to frame the sides of her fair-skinned face. Personality History Born a year after the Rebellion at Kistelan, Segoe as a child lightened the mood of every soldier who took errands within Fenellere Citadel. In curiosity, she would tail anyone who looked like in a hurry. She asked the questions why and how, even going so far as asking why there was blood on Captain Atheras's face. At age three, she was one of the few who witnessed Cybele's death, only having known the happenings behind it when she turned ten. No sooner had lady chamberlain Edessa and Eras himself educated her on Ferrumian principles. Both taught her from morning to noon and made certain she learned each by heart. Among the nobles who met her through monthly reports, they saw her to be an eligible successor. Her manners were "polished" and akin to that of her mother when she still served the empire. Consolas, however, considered her niece's esteem as a fair threat as she planned to succeed Eras after his rule. Once in spring, in a party arranged by the Ruthena Queen, Verdana, the citadel brimmed with guests from across Mendelum, packed from corner to corner. Consolas knew Eras to be occupied in the gathering and perceived this as the golden chance. In zeal, she ordered a few hired men to kidnap an eleven-year-old Segoe once she heads to sleep. The undertaking was successful. Taken to a manor's basement far in coastal Bistanem, Segoe was held in captive at the time Garamund, her assigned protector, led long-term investigations on Mecerian activities. No action was taken besides Eras's orders for the search. Every operation was drastic to the extent that the emperor himself took part. To no avail, Segoe was still not found. Within his daughter's absence and supposed death, Eras called upon Iluna Velirin to request the succession of their illegitimate son Nerora as emperor. Upon hearing his will, the Ferrumian Council denies acceptance of the proposal by Nerora's blood status —and by Consolas's bribery. Relationships Eras Fenellere Cybele Fenellere Nerora Velirin Garamund Banan Edessa Lelistead Rido de Asis Nickainly Cloarec Amelia Banan Abilities Enhanced Polearm Proficiency Extensive Poison Researcher Wind Magic Mastery Barrier Magic Mastery Wood Magic Expert Water Magic Expert Gallery Goe.jpg|Segoe fed with spotted cake 0bdb445fe590b8c97777dedaa39e7380e11a6d48_hq.jpg|Segoe prior to her reign e35d5252236d3d272579c01ae8d86276.png|Segoe after the Blinding Empress.jpg|Segoe as empress Quotes Trivia *In spite of being the empress, Segoe learned how to cook and does so in her leisure. *Fenellere Citadel contains a room in the lowest floor known only to the household members. It is where she holds her poison research, keeping a total of eleven tall shelves for distinctive vials. *Segoe removes her crown once she is out of the throne room premises. *If Garamund, Nerora, and company has business elsewhere, she heads to a brothel somewhere in the outskirts of Quitain, not to have relations with a male prostitute but to have warm company. *Her name is derived from the font Segoe Script. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ferrum Empire Category:Fenellere Family Category:Crowned Head